Blind Bandit's First Strike
by MurdeTram
Summary: Toph is taught anatomy from a not-so-willing Zuko. Somnophilia, Loli.
A.N: Writing 'Another Use for Earthbending' got me wanting to write more Toph. Afterwords, I pretty much had to write this.
Again, an attempt to get out of my usual writing kinks. Somnophilia has always been one of my favourites. Along with excessive cum.  
Like, impossibly excessive.  
A prequel to 'Another Use for Earthbending'.  
Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

...  
Toph's breathing was rough and labored. She clutched the doorway and used her earthbending 'sight' as best and accurately as she could. Small, otherwise undetectable vibrations coursed from her small frame, out around her in a complete circle.  
There she saw other inn patrons. Other people sleeping alone, couples together, bar patrons farther off.. Dancing? Fighting? She didnt know, Fire Nation taverns were a grabbag of chaos.  
But most important right now, was the room before her. Inside, lay a sleeping Zuko. Sprawled out, left forearm over his eyes and right hand on his stomach.  
Holding her breath, Toph used her newly made metalbending to thin and straighten out the space metal armlet she wore, into a lockpick. Thanks to her tremorsense, she was a natural at lockpicking, being able to see into it all and whatnot. It was kinda cheating, honestly.  
But after a few tense seconds. She popped open the door, hoping the loud click hadn't woken her sleeping mark. But a light snort emanating from inside assuaged her. Zuko had flipped in his sleep, onto his side, both arms splaid out in front of him, hands dangling off the edge of the bed.  
Heartbeat drumming in her ears, Toph tiptoed forward. Chastising herself mentally.  
'Of course you like guys, dumbass. You're not in love with Suki, you're not a lesbian.' the tiny earthbender's brain told itself.  
She stopped as she found herself not far from Zuko's face, his hands barely brushing against her stomach.  
Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly and evenly, like in her Earth Rumble matches, she undid the twine know holding her pants up. And dropped the red garments onto the floor, before stepping from them.  
Probing with her right hand, she found her young, untouched girlhood not much wetter than was usual. Sighing with a mixture of disappointment and pleasure from the light masturbation, she dropped a large glob of saliva onto her fingers, and began working it into and around her entrance.  
The pleasure dulled her senses, as she envisioned Suki, fingering her like she was doing herself.  
With her other hand, she brought one of Zuko's hands to bear, palm towards the sky. He naturally kept his hands at least half-clenched, so his digits were in a perfect position.  
Carefully, Toph shuffled forward, and lowered her hot, ready girlhood onto Zuko's rough fingers.  
Gasping into the hand that she had lubricated herself with, Toph stood sentinel, her heart throbbing so loud, she feared Zuko might wake.  
But after a time, she calmed down, and ground herself slowly. Back and forth. Zuko's sleeping hand clutched and twitched unconsciously, doubling the pleasure the somnophiliac molester felt, as digits curled themselves inside her tight, blistering hot tunnel. One especially probing finger stretched, and plunged the smallest amount of its tip into Toph's rear. A new and forbidden pleasure she would have to remember for a later time.  
Her breathing quickened, and her grip on the thick, strong wrist tightened. 'S-Suki' the earthbender found herself moaning under her breath. A pressure was building in the base of her spine and the back of her head, sweet nirvana. Ecstasy.  
Orgasm.  
But with a murmour of "No more leaf juice.." a still sleeping Zuko rolled back, onto his back. Tearing the now-slick hand back, over his eyes. The pungently scented fingers dangerously close to his nose.  
"Eep" Toph exclaimed as she leapt back, frightened.  
But after a few seconds, and finally, a few minutes of sleeping, she felt comfortable to sigh aloud.  
'Dammit, I was pretty fuckin close, too..' she murmoured, bending down to pick up her clothing. Just before she grabbed the dropped garments, a new development, with Zuko's sleeping form intrigued her.  
Toph saw an erection. Definitely not the first erection she'd seen, but the first so close that she could see all the ridges and protruding veins pumping strong and hard. It was straining furiously against the confines surrounding it.  
A devilish smirk spread against Toph's face, as she stripped herself of her shirt.

Carefully. Oh, so, carefully. And slowly. So slowly, the tiny girl feared morning might come before she could, Toph climbed into bed with Zuko. From the foot of the bed, and up his legs to his exposed groin.  
She grasped her first penis here. Wrapping diminutive fingers around the thick, strong shaft before her. It surely wasn't the largest she had seen. But definitely up there, easily the length of her forearm, and a bit thicker, too.  
Tingles and tickles of excitement and embarrassment filled her body and tumbled her gut. As she stroked up and down, slowly.  
The skin taut and soft, she relished dragging her tiny hand up and down its impressive length.  
But a hand job wasnt her finish line. No, a step further was where she wanted to end this night of debauchery.  
Suki far from her mind, she leaned forward, and took Zuko's not-so-smaller head into her mouth. It had already began weeping a thin, salty fluid, which felt heavenly on her tongue.  
Toph moaned in her throat, bobbing her head just a few inches at first. Careful and slow.  
But while almost her entire being was careful and calculating, her hands flew to her own crotch, fingers working circles and thrusts in a barbaric and rough search for her lost orgasm.  
Only one hand, though, went to her budding girlhood. The other searched behind her, running moist fingertips up and down her own butt crack. Running over her taboo rear entrance sent shivers up and down her spine, as she explored this new pleasure with bated breath and fast fingers.  
Unconsciously, she already began taking Zuko's manhood as far as she could, the tip just beginning to poke the entrance to her throat, splashing her tongue and uvula with that salty pre.  
Quiet, shuddering moans shook the cock in her mouth, as she pressed her tongue and the roof of her mouth and the insides of her cheeks against the strong organ thrumming in her mouth.  
From books she had paid or threatened others to read to her, or even eavesdropping, Toph had heard of a male's orgasm as loud and thrashing. Something she could see coming from a mile away.  
But Zuko, while asleep, merely let out a moan and a quiet 'Ah, Azula..' before he released his flood of cum into the tiny, hot mouth wrapped around him.  
Toph was caught completely off guard, and attempted to swallow down as much of the salty, bitter, thick goopy liquid as she could. Her cheeks ballooned and shrunk over and over as she gulped down the warm brew. Eyes as wide as saucers, she realized she couldn't finish this impromptu meal, before she pulled off with a tiny cough, pulling both earthy, muskily scented hands to cover her mouth, one last mouthful of cum behind her lips.  
Unfortunately, despite her eyes being as wide as physically possible, she was blind to the thick, pearly white ropes of ejaculate flying toward her face.  
A quiet yelp escaped her, before she clasped her mouth closed.  
Warm cum covered her face and hair, stinging her already sightless eyes in a thick glaze. While the amount of cum that had escaped her lips glossed her tiny breasts, thinner than the rest, as it was mixed with Toph's saliva. And still inside of her mouth, Toph swirled her tongue in the hot, thick baby batter soup in her mouth.  
Minutes passed, as pleasure washed over her long after the cum did. But the cool night air brought an end to her revelry. As the whitewash she received from the fire prince began to congeal and coagulate.  
Another wicked idea crossed her mind, and an equally wicked grin crossed her face. She grabbed her clothing and left Zuko partially undressed, wilting cock still open to the air.  
Just what could the tiny earthbender do with all this cum on her? Masturbatory lubricant? Facial wash? Shampoo?


End file.
